I Hear Music When We Touch
by Luminary Clock
Summary: Trouble brews on Mount Olympus when Underworld god Vader becomes infatuated with springtime goddess Amidala.
1. Chapter 1

Amidala had spent decades upon decades bringing spring, yet every time filled her with as much joy as if it was her first.

She watched them all with gladness once her work was done—the children picking the newly sprouted flowers and bringing them to their mothers, birds chirping as they hopped between lush branches, the soft sound of harvest in the mornings. Those moments made the long days in the fields worth it.

It was that time once again. She would be spending the next few months in the mortal realm, resting as little as possible until springtime had arrived and harvest time was complete. Amidala rose before the sun and her nymph handmaidens set her hair and applied her makeup as they did each morning. After all of these years the layers were practically her second skin. When Amidala was dressed in her traditional red, the group set off for the mortal realm.

The harvest goddess took a deep breath as soon as her chariot touched ground. In truth she felt more comfortable amidst the woodlands and fields in this realm than she did on Mount Olympus. Of course she loved Mount Olympus, but after awhile the golden splendor became so stifling compared with the mortal world. Earth was her true domain.

"Do you think we can finish this region by nightfall?" Dorme asked as Amidala leaned down to touch the ground. The moment her fingers made contact with the dirt, snowy white blossoms burst from the earth, racing towards the sky.

Amidala looked up at her friend. "I think so," she responded carefully. "We should probably split up so we can cover more ground."

Dorme nodded. "As you say, my lady."

"And don't get distracted by the satyrs this time," Amidala said, unable to put any real reprimand in her tone.

Dorme's expression was one of perfect innocence. " _They_ were distracted by _me_ , my lady. I was simply telling them to leave so I could continue your work."

"Of course, Dorme."

They all set off in separate directions then, Amidala sending her magic out and her handmaidens spreading it through the area, the earth shifting from greys and browns to vibrant greens and yellows as they passed.

Before long Amidala reached a small meadow hidden in a grove of willows and cypresses. She was intent on her task, only vaguely registering the pounding waterfall, singing birds, and distant sounds of the nymphs calling to one another when she felt something unusual—a subtle but unmistakable change in the air. It was like a weight had suddenly dropped onto her shoulders. Someone was nearby, watching her—she was certain of it. Amidala looked around and was startled to realize she couldn't hear her handmaidens anymore, even faintly. She hadn't meant to get this far from them.

"Is someone there?" Amidala scanned the trees, trying to reassure herself it was Dorme or Sabe playing a joke or even a lurking satyr, but she knew in her bones the presence was none of them. As an immortal, few things could truly hurt her, but she had heard enough stories about harm coming to even gods she thought it best to be cautious.

She turned back to the meadow and was startled at the sight of a man standing amidst the grasses.

Amidala had met all of the other gods and goddesses on Mount Olympus (or so she believed until now) but in all of their magnificence none had affected her like this. She had a ridiculous urge to shield her eyes. All at once the man before her was brilliant as a supernova and memorizing as a black hole.

And his eyes, deeper blue than any lake or ocean she had ever seen, were gazing at her in a strange way, rather like he was a worshipper at one of her temples and she had just appeared before him.

She thought he might be a mirage until he spoke.

"Are you a siren?" Despite his towering figure, his voice was soft, barely rising over the whisper of wind rustling through the grass. Somehow it didn't quite suit him.

"What?"

"A siren. They're the most beautiful creatures in the realms. They live on the islands of Sirenum Scopuli, I believe."

"I thought they were part bird?" Amidala frowned. "Or was it part fish?"

"Only some of them," he replied.

"How do you know so much?" Amidala inquired, torn between her curiosity and the impulse to return to the familiar. This man was an immortal, that much was clear, but she had never seen him on Olympus. She would certainly have remembered him.

He shrugged. "I hear the ravens talking about them. Their songs can put even the strongest of men in a trance. But right now I'm more curious about what you're doing so far from Mount Olympus?"

"This is my duty," she told him proudly. "I'm Amidala, bringer of the spring."

He nodded, recognition sparking in his eyes. "Your work is quite lovely," he said. "I wish I could see it more often."

That was an odd thing to say. "Why have I never seen you before?" Amidala inquired. "Even on Mount Olympus?"

His expression faltered for a moment then became smooth once again. "That's because I don't live there. I live in the underworld."

Padme recoiled and if she hadn't been so shocked she might have run. Of course she had heard of Vader and seen the temples built in his honor. The hooded figure embellishing the walls looked nothing like the handsome young man in front of her—it was dark and looming, a shadow forever overlooking the mortal realm.

Mortals wouldn't say his name for fear of drawing his attention, instead calling him 'Anakin' meaning 'warrior.' Even the other Olympians were reluctant to bring him up, only speaking of him in whispers.

"You're Vader?"

She knew her shock and most likely her fear were written all over her face. He moved to take a step closer to her then paused. "I am," he said, his voice still hypnotically soft. "Someone needs to manage the dead, and it was the task I received."

That was reasonable. Someone _did_ need to watch over the underworld, and it wasn't Vader's fault that was the job he had been given.

Amidala's curiously was proving victorious over her fear. "What is it like there?"

He shrugged. "A little dark, a bit on the gloomy side, but the company is quite spirited."

Amidala laughed, surprising herself and a flock of small birds that promptly took off at the sound. "What are you doing up here now?" She asked, feeling a bit more at ease.

"I was on my way to Mount Olympus, actually. There's a meeting to discuss the state of affairs on earth."

Amidala nodded. Only the seven original Olympians participated in such meetings, but many (Amidala included) had pushed for them to expand and include more gods. After all, the state of the mortal world affected them all and the more that were involved in making decisions the better everyone would be. "Good."

Vader raised his eyebrows, an action which made him look significantly less intimidating. "Do you think so?"

"Of course," she replied, startled at his lack of enthusiasm. "You don't?"

"After a millennia of doing this, I've determined that the system just doesn't work. No matter how many meetings we call nothing really gets decided. Everyone is always fighting and disagreeing just to spite one another. Look at what happened with the Trojans. Olympus was practically at war with itself."

"We shouldn't have taken sides in a human conflict at all but we let our emotions get in the way and everything went to chaos," Amidala retorted. "With proper communication and discussions none of that would have happened."

"Everyone was looking out for their own interests," Vader argued. "We need a strong leader to keep everyone focused and stop anything like that from happening again."

"Who would do this? You?" She demanded, shocked at the ease with which he spoke against their entire system.

"Of course not me," he scoffed. "Someone else. Someone wise."

He was watching her in that intent way of his again, lips curved up slightly at the edges, eyes glittering like a sun-drenched lake.

Amidala stood to her full height to meet his gaze as well as she could. He was practically a Titan he was so tall. "You're making fun of me."

"No, I would be much too frightened to tease a harvest goddess. I might be left without grain for all eternity."

His joking was at her expense, but she laughed anyway, as much at the thought of the underworld god being intimidated by anyone as with his own infectious laugh. It was difficult to stay angry when she heard that bright sound.

She had been unfair to him earlier, Amidala realized. He may be the king of the underworld, but he had done nothing to threaten her or warrant her open hostility. "I am sorry for my reaction before," she told him. "You just weren't what I expected."

He smiled at that. "It's alright. I'm never what anyone expects. You can call me Anakin if you like," he added. "It was my—original name. Before I was made lord of the underworld. Many still prefer it."

"And which name do you prefer?" Amidala was unable to stop herself from asking.

"I've never really thought about it," he admitted. "Anakin, I suppose."

Amidala considered him for a moment. "Anakin it is, then. I think it suits you."

There was a pause filled by the babbling brook nearby. Despite the cool morning air, Amidala felt flushed. More than ever, she was grateful for the makeup covering her face.

It suddenly dawned on Amidala how high the sun was now compared to when she had stopped to talk to Anakin. It was getting late, and she still had so much to do before the harvest.

"I suppose I should probably go," Amidala said, surprised when the thought of leaving him filled her with sadness. Nothing had been able to tear her from her duty this long before. "I'm glad to have met you, Anakin."

"I was glad to meet you too," he called as she turned away.

Amidala left the clearing without looking back, their conversation already feeling like a dream. She wondered if she would see Anakin again, and if she did would it even be in this millennium? And more to the point, did she want to see him again? Amidala wasn't quite certain of her answer, but she supposed it didn't much matter either way. They both had their duties in separate realms, and it was unlikely their paths could cross for long.

It was always something of an occasion when Vader left the underworld. To mark it, he wore his finest black robes and had Threepio prepare his fastest chariot. If he was going to the upper realms, he might as well look the part.

Today his destination was Mount Olympus and his purpose was to see his brother Obi Wan, well half-brother— _technically_ —and the rest of the high gods on Mount Olympus to discuss the earth's affairs as they did once every fifty years or so.

Though the underworld god would never admit it, he was fond of his brother in his own way, even if he was equally fond of getting a rise out of the old man.

The rest of them, Vader had little to no use for. He knew most pitied him for drawing the lot that made him lord of the underworld and all that came with it—including a home right in the heart of the deepest pit in hell.

Admittedly there were days when the wailing waifs and rattling chains and infinite darkness grated on him until he longed to fly away from it all and go somewhere else, anywhere else, but at the same time the crowd on Mount Olympus was a dull lot. They were eternally bickering with mortals and each other over who was the best—the strongest, the fastest, the most beautiful—obsessively watching sacrifices and temples erected in their honor, their wrath raining down on defenseless mortals when offerings were deemed not worthy enough.

He had no doubt that a few days with those egomaniacs would have him begging for his spot in the underworld once again.

But business was business, and if he needed to go up every once in awhile to ensure those fools didn't destroy everything they were supposed to reign over, so be it. His kingdom always grew considerably when the Olympians were left completely unchecked. Take Troy, for example.

There was no chance of any Olympian gods coming down to see him in his own kingdom—with the exception of Palpatine when he had a rare break and Vader's doting older brother about once a century but even he couldn't manage to stay long—and for the most part that was how Vader liked it. For all of their talk, few Olympians could actually handle being in the heart of death.

He was racing through the clouds as quickly as his horses could take him, enjoying the feeling of wind on his face and marveling at how green the earth was (it was easy to forget colors other than black when you spent most of your time below the surface) when he saw her.

As an immortal, most moments were forgotten practically as they happened. With an infinite number of moments to live, almost all of them held nothing of interest. Days went by like mere seconds for gods, and months and even years rushed past them like water over pebbles.

But perhaps once or twice a millennium even a god would experience a moment so significant and vivid it jolted them from their endless existence and almost awakened them from their immortality, becoming engrained on their memories like a fresco on a temple wall.

For Vader, this moment was one of those.

She was thousands of shards of light, brighter than every constellation he could remember. She was the ocean he had played in so long ago, both soothing and frightening in its infinity.

He was so used to the dead, used to darkness and to suffering that even when he was not in their presence they still clung to him. But when he looked at her the pain faded and the world was suddenly in sharp focus. In that precious instant Vader knew that this celestial creature in the meadow was the only woman for him.

Mount Olympus and the meeting forgotten, he couldn't stop himself from going down to talk to her, at least for a little while. He hadn't spoken to anyone other than his servants, the dead, and the other high gods in longer than he cared to remember, but he thought he did well, all things considered. Nymphs and goddesses tended to turn the other way when they saw him approaching and mortals preferred to think of him only when necessary, so overall Vader had little experience in the ways of sweet words and knowing smiles. But Amidala hadn't seemed to mind.

Now she was gone and he was back on his chariot, racing toward Olympus and formulating a plan. The proper course of action was to ask the other high gods permission to court Amidala. No match could happen without their blessing, as much as it pained Vader to admit that. And Amidala would be more likely to accept his attentions if he went through the formalities. She respected the gods' traditions, after all. And if she still didn't accept his attentions...well, he would handle one concern at a time.

Amidala was already drawn to him, that much was clear. Like most she feared the lord of the underworld, and her terrified expression when she realized his identity still burned. But he would show her that she had nothing to fear from him. His occupation didn't exactly lend itself to gentleness, but he could be kind and gentle and loving if he only reminded himself how. Amidala deserved nothing less.

Determined, he sped on.

Another presence drifted on the edges of the meadow, unknown to the two immortals standing there. Dark smoke moved among the trees, the shape twisting until it formed a man.

The shadow watched the exchange before him with pleasure. He had waited patiently for a thousand lifetimes for an opportunity like this to present itself. At last, he had his chance. The Olympians had finally grown complacent in their power and the pair in the meadow didn't know it yet, but they would be the catalyst in tearing their kingdom down.

If there was anything he had learned in his time among mortals and gods alike, love was as effective a weapon as any spear if wielded correctly.

 **A/N: Yes, I know the siren line isn't as good as the original angel line, but Anakin is doing the best he can with what he's got. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

As lord of wisdom and one who had watched over humanity since the beginning of time—before time itself had even been a concept—not much surprised Obi Wan Kenobi. He had seen wars brutal enough to break the strongest of men, fires, floods, the best mortals had to offer and the worst, had watched empires rising in splendor only to topple in a blink of his immortal eye.

But when his younger brother arrived at the high gods' meeting that morning, uncharacteristically serious and declaring that he wished to court the springtime goddess Amidala, Obi Wan was absolutely stunned.

Most gods enjoyed chasing women—and sometimes men—be they another god, a mortal, or a nymph. Though Obi Wan didn't agree with the sentiment himself he understood. Those with unlimited time didn't want to devote it all to one person. Anakin had never thought this way either, apparently content with only the company of his servants and the dead.

Obi Wan knew what the rest of Olympus saw when they looked at his younger brother—they saw a cruel, cold figure overseeing humanity's death and destruction.

But to Obi Wan, no matter what Anakin might say or do, whenever he looked at his brother he saw the frightened little boy brought to Mount Olympus so long ago, a pathetic life form totally unprepared for existence as a god. Anakin had come a long way since then, but that primal fear still lurked within Anakin's eyes, though it burned more covertly now. His loss (so to speak) a few centuries ago only made it more intense.

Yoda was aware of it as well, Obi Wan was sure. Not much escaped the notice of the oldest Olympian.

And now, when Anakin spoke of Amidala, he looked almost like that child once again. Obi Wan had met Amidala a few times over the centuries, and while he didn't know her well he supposed he could understand why Anakin was drawn to her. She was sophisticated, charming, and of course, very beautiful. If the springtime goddess did return his affections and the high gods approved, perhaps Anakin would be a little less guarded, a little less... bitter.

After all other orders of business had been exhausted and Anakin left Olympus the rest of the high gods remained to discuss his request. Obi Wan looked around the table, eyes lingering on the empty spot next to him, and he couldn't help but wonder what his father would do if he was still there. The wound that even millenniums couldn't heal ached at the thought, but Obi Wan knew what Qui-Gon would have done. He always had difficulty denying Anakin anything.

Appropriately, love goddess Aayla began the discussion. Twisting a strand of her blue hair, she spoke thoughtfully. "I think we should consider it. There's potential for a match between fertility and death, I believe. Opposites do tend to attract."

"Attract what?" Mace inquired. "Disaster? I don't see possibility for anything else if we allow this."

"Just because you're so narrow minded it doesn't mean there's no potential here," Aayla retorted. "I've been doing this for millenniums and I think I have an idea of what can and can't work in a match."

"I've seen some of the matches you've made. What potential did you see with Pygmalion and his sculpture, out of curiosity? Inanimate objects and mortals go together?"

"So now you're an expert on love? Do you want to take over my duties and I'll ride onto battlefields once the fight has already been won?"

"Does anyone have a compelling reason why we should not bless this match?" Obi Wan interrupted the argument before it could escalate.

"I fear dangerous this union could be," Yoda spoke up. Worshipped by mortals as the personification of time, Yoda somehow simultaneously appeared very young and very old. Dark eyes bright as an infant's and ancient as the universe itself, his gaze had a way of captivating anyone it focused on. "The underworld is not a place to be trifled with, even for an immortal."

"I believe Yoda is right," Mace interjected. "Even if Amidala agreed to go, it might not be safe for someone as used to the light as she is."

"Couldn't she adjust to the darkness?" Obi Wan asked, but he knew the words were a waste of breath. He could never stand to stay in the underworld for long, and he was not even a bringer of life.

"I disagree. I think we should bless this match," Palpatine spoke quietly, his voice filling the room like the north wind and causing everyone to turn towards him almost instinctively. Anakin's only friend among the high gods besides Obi Wan, like the underworld god Palpatine had a distaste for Olympus, preferring to spend his time in the clouds.

"A union between realms, so to speak, could be a powerful alliance and maybe not so terrible as some believe," Palpatine glanced at Yoda and Mace's end of the table as he continued. "And I think we're underestimating Amidala. I've known her awhile and I believe she could handle herself in the underworld."

"The issue is not exactly that Amidala and Vader exist in different realms as it is that their duties are so deeply tied to separate realms," sea goddess Shaak Ti replied in her solemn way. "In particular, the underworld is not an easy place to separate yourself from once you have spent a lot of time there. If Amidala and Vader did marry she could not merely be in the underworld on occasion, she would be its queen and forever linked with it. Then who would ensure spring came to the mortal realm?"

Obi Wan sighed. That was admittedly a problem.

"And if Amidala never entered at all and Vader left the underworld to see her, his kingdom would be left unattended for great periods of time," she continued. "They could disrupt the balance of the cosmos."

"Everyone else is above the underworld," Palpatine spoke up. "By these standards no one will be eligible for Vader to court."

"There are goddesses whose duties are not so deeply tied to the earth," Shaak Ti answered. "Not to mention nymphs and mortals."

"And if they had children, who knows what would become of them," Mace added. "Products of the earth—both above and under it—would be powerful, possibly too powerful to contain. What if we had to banish them as we did the titans?"

"We may be getting ahead of ourselves," Obi Wan cautioned. "They aren't even courting yet."

"Prepared for all outcomes we must be," said Yoda. "Matches between gods, especially involving high gods, can change a great deal."

"There's another point," Shaak Ti added. "A union with Amidala would give Vader more power on the earth as well as giving her power in the underworld. This match and power might would him more of a reason to come above ground."

Anakin occasionally complained to Obi Wan that the war god had it out for him. Obi Wan always disagreed, but it was admittedly true that the older Olympian probably distrusted the underworld god.

"And perhaps most importantly, do we really want Vader to gain more power?" Mace inquired. "He's kept well in check as it is now. Even a small change could throw everything off."

This was becoming absurd. "What do you really think he would do if his power increased? Make a march on Olympus? Even if he did it isn't as if he would be stronger than the rest of us."

"He already is, in some ways," the war god replied. "He is the only one who can stay in the underworld long term and the only one who knows exactly how the place works. And he has succeeded in creating life down there, limited as it may be. He likely could do much more with a harvest goddess' aid."

"So agreed we are?" Yoda looked around the table. "We will not give our blessing in the interest of Vader and Amidala's respective duties?"

Obi Wan searched for a counterargument, a way to convince the others their fears about Anakin were unfounded, but was unable to find one. He remained silent and sneaked a glance at Palpatine. The sky god said nothing either, just frowned down at the table.

"Adjourned, this meeting is." Yoda declared.

Sighing, Obi Wan pushed away the mental image of Anakin's crestfallen face. Perhaps the high gods would reconsider if a compromise could be found, and if not, as Shaak Ti said, there were other goddesses.

"If no one minds I think I will break the news to him myself," Palpatine said smoothly as he stood. "He may take it best coming from me."

The others nodded, and Obi Wan reluctantly agreed. His younger brother was not going to be happy for awhile, but he must accept the high gods' decision. Obi Wan determined to make a trip to the underworld in a year or so after Anakin had time to calm down. At least his expression of interest in someone meant that perhaps Anakin was willing to become more civilized at last.

* * *

"I still can't believe you met Vader," Dorme repeated as the group wandered along the shoreline. "And you weren't frightened at all?"

Amidala resisted the urge to heave a sigh. "Maybe a little at first, but I told you, he was perfectly civil."

"I think you were lucky, my lady."

"It really wasn't so dramatic as you're making it sound." Amidala nudged some sea glass with her foot. "He rules the underworld, but what had he done that is so terrifying?"

"I heard that he eats mortal babies," Melee looked up from where she was gathering seashells to add.

"Melee!" Padme protested. "That's an awful thing to say."

"What if it's true?"

"Do you know that it is?"

"No," the nymph admitted. "But I heard it from Ahsoka. She leads souls to the underworld so she must know a lot about Vader."

"She was probably joking," Corde replied skeptically. "She is the goddess of tricksters, isn't she?"

"Let's talk about something else for awhile," said Sabe and Amidala could have embraced her in gratitude. She loved her handmaidens, but she was tired of discussing her meeting with Anakin. She never wanted to keep secrets from them, but revealing the details of her conversation somehow felt like betraying a confidence.

Amidala stretched out on the sand and stared at the sparkling waves, trying not to think of eyes a deeper shade of blue. Her work on earth was almost done and she would be returning to Olympus in a day or two. She was always a bit sad to leave the mortal realm, but now the idea was doubly depressing, as foolish as that was. Still, Amidala was looking forward to seeing her sister again. She didn't always appreciate Sola's bluntness but she was curious about what her sister would think of her recent meeting.

The murmuring waves became a roar in seconds, and a moment later Amidala became aware of the ground trembling beneath her.

"My lady!" Sabe called out.

"This isn't me!" Amidala cried over the waves as she hurried to her feet. "I don't know what is causing this!"

The nymphs all ran to her from their scattered positions on the beach and formed a protective circle around the goddess as the group moved away from the cliffs and dangerously rising tide.

What was happening?

 **A/N: I know Anakin wasn't in this chapter, but I promise he'll be back in the next one.**

 **And thank you so much to everyone who has supported this story so far! I really appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Careful my boy," Palpatine cautioned as the walls shook around them. But Vader was far too worked up to oblige. His vision blurred and in that moment all he could see was red.

Vader had paced in his throne room ever since he returned from Olympus, waiting for the high gods' response. He went through every possible scenario in his mind, thought he was prepared to handle any answer. But when Palpatine arrived, one look at his solemn expression told Vader everything he needed to know and his carefully preserved self-control shattered immediately.

"Anakin, maybe the gods will reconsider in a few centuries if you are patient."

"I shouldn't have asked them for permission at all," he snapped. "I should have known they would deny me." Vader felt a grim satisfaction when pieces of stone tumbled from the ceiling. One more thing that was falling apart down here.

Vader hadn't complained all those lifetimes ago when the high gods tossed him into this hole so they didn't have to handle the distasteful task of managing the dead themselves, and now they wouldn't grant him a chance at the one thing he wanted. He had never asked them for anything until he met Amidala, but it seemed the Underworld god couldn't even have the opportunity for happiness everyone else took for granted. And their excuse for this was duty, of course. Now everyone was suddenly so concerned about duty and keeping balance. As if they hadn't spent the last millenniums doing whatever benefited them the most.

"Officially, the high gods are afraid the match would interfere with your respective duties," Palpatine moved away from the walls as he tried to reassure Vader. "They worry one of you will have to neglect your tasks since your work is in separate realms."

"Unofficially, they fear my power," Vader realized. "A match with Amidala would give me more power over the earth and they don't want that."

He wondered if Obi Wan had agreed with the rest and felt his chest clench. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

Suddenly feeling very tired, Vader dropped onto his throne, leaning back in a way Obi Wan would call 'undignified'.

The sky god approached slowly. "I am truly sorry, Anakin. I tried to intervene on your behalf but I was unable to sway them."

"It's alright," Vader shrugged and the shaking began to slow, if not vanish completely. "It isn't your fault."

If only Qui-Gon was still there, Vader thought ruefully. He would have found a way, some compromise to satisfy the high gods. He always found a means of making things happen while the rest sat and debated for years on end. The titans would still be ruling the cosmos if not for Qui-Gon.

"You can't take these things too personally, Anakin," Palpatine said in his soothing way. "You know the high gods exist to protect the status quo."

"I know," Vader replied, mostly succeeding in keeping the impatience out of his voice. He had known that for centuries. What was Palpatine's point?

"I believe there will come a time when this is not the case."

Vader leaned forward instinctively. "What do you mean?"

Palpatine sighed. "I see everything from the clouds, Anakin. I've watched the earth grow and change, monarchs rise and fall, nothing down there ever stays long. Yet our way of life on Olympus largely remains the same."

"Is that bad?"

"No, it just seems...unnatural, I suppose. We may be immortal but I don't believe this can last forever. And maybe it shouldn't."

"Perhaps not," Vader agreed. "I've long said that the system doesn't work but I'm not sure that I share your optimistic appraisal of the situation. It's lasted these millenniums, I don't see anything indicating that will change."

"Regimes are more fragile than those ruling them realize, Anakin. The titans likely thought the cosmos was theirs for infinity before we ended that."

"The titans caused death and destruction. They had to be defeated before there was nothing left of the earth."

"Were they so much more destructive than the Olympians are now?"

"Qui-Gon sacrificed himself to banish the titans." Vader's voice was sharp. "Are you saying he did it for nothing?"

"I know your father only wanted what was best for the cosmos and for you. All I am suggesting is that perhaps things didn't turn out quite as he hoped after the fight was won. Wherever he is now, do you really think he's happy with where they placed you after the war?"

"No, he probably isn't," Vader acknowledged. "But I suppose there are worse things I could be doing." He complained to Palpatine of their fellow high gods often enough, but this was farther than even he had gone. "I know most Olympians only care for themselves and their offerings, much as they may deny it, and their meetings only lead to petty squabbles, but how can you compare them to the titans?"

"For one thing they don't have a problem destroying anyone who so much as annoys them. Bellerophon was crippled for his pride. Arachne was turned into a spider for the crime of being a better weaver than goddesses. You witness the eternal torment of Sisyphus for his deceit yourself. Shall I go on?"

Vader said nothing as the sky god continued.

"I've always believed you could be as wise as Yoda and as strong as Mace, given the chance. But you are limited under the earth as you are."

"You know I can't leave the Underworld for good, Palpatine," Vader answered, both flattered and self-conscious under the older god's praise.

"I know that," came the sky god's swift reply. "I'm not suggesting that you do so, at least not right now. But would you want to leave, if you could?"

Vader had never been fond of hypothetical questions. They were a waste of time and energy, in his opinion. "But what about-"

"If that wasn't a factor. If that could be changed."

"I suppose," Vader replied, the memory of sunlight warming his skin flickering through his mind. "But I have nowhere else to go, anyway."

"You would never take your place on Olympus?"

"There's nothing for me up there."

"Amidala is on Olympus."

Vader flushed. "It doesn't matter anyway. I can't leave but maybe she'll come to me."

"Are you sure she returns your... sentiments?" Palpatine inquired.

"No," Vader admitted. "But if there's a chance she does I can't just give up. I won't."

"Lord Vader?" The two gods looked in the direction of Threepio's voice.

"Yes, Threepio?" Vader asked. His voice was still strained but he was proud of how controlled it was.

"Ahsoka just arrived with a new shade. She says this one is meant for the fields."

Vader sighed. That meant he had to welcome yet another mortal who had looted and slaughtered his way into the Elysian Fields. Of everything he had to do to keep the Underworld running, this task was his least favorite.

"Excuse me," he said to Palpatine. "Duty calls. Thank you for coming," he added sincerely. Palpatine could have taken the easy way out and just sent Ahsoka with the gods' answer but instead he came personally.

"Of course, Anakin." Palpatine replied. "I suppose I should getting back to the skies myself. Think about what I said."

"Oh dear," Threepio looked around at the rubble scattered across the room. "I must get this cleaned up immediately."

Well, Vader had tried to go about this the proper way and had been dismissed, so he would do as he saw best. The high gods may reign over Olympus and the mortal realm, but the Underworld was his domain and here he would do as he pleased. Asking for their blessing had been a courtesy anyway—if Amidala wanted him the high gods couldn't stop them from being together.

At the thought of her his anger evaporated and a range of new equally overwhelming emotions flooded through him, leaving him breathless. He didn't know for certain if he even stood a chance with Amidala. She no doubt had legions of suitors on Olympus, all with better reputations and more appealing domains than his, but he had plenty to offer. He would show her how much the next time they met.

Every harvest time between meetings he nearly went to the surface in hopes of crossing paths with Amidala again, but the first time had been chance. He would be pushing his luck a second time and he couldn't risk that. Not yet.

Time crawled by, existence in the eternal night even more desolate than before. There were times when Vader lay in the darkness of his chambers and wondered if he had simply dreamt Amidala. Or perhaps he spent too much time in the Underworld and finally lost control of his senses, and she had been some sort of mirage, a product of the siren song he compared her with. He woke up sweaty and panting, her crystalline image behind his eyelids still as sharp as if she were in the room with him.

Other days he thought he could smell wildflowers, but he knew he was far too deep in the earth for their fragrance to reach him.

Vader thought he would have to wait at least half a century until the next high gods' meeting to find another opportunity to seek Amidala out, but in an unusual occurrence fortune smiled upon him. Ahsoka came soaring into the Underworld as only she could a mere ten years after he first laid eyes on Amidala, bringing an announcement that the god of the western wind Bail was marrying the nymph Breha. News that would have normally been greeted with an eye roll and a smart remark at best left Vader overjoyed to an extent the messenger goddess found disturbing. But Vader was too preoccupied to care. An excuse to go to Olympus, and everyone was expected to make an appearance. Amidala would certainly be in attendance.

Excitement and nerves battled for dominance over the next months. Unsurprisingly the latter began to win as the day drew closer but Vader tried not to dwell on it as much as he could.

When the wedding date finally arrived he set off for Olympus, shivering in the cool night wind and with anticipation.

As soon as he reached the clouds he found Obi Wan waiting for him.

"You made it," the wisdom god smiled. "And you're only two weeks late this time. That must be a record."

Vader didn't bother rising to his brother's bait, just smirked in response. "How is the happy couple?"

"They seem...well." Obi Wan replied. "Did you remember to bring a gift?"

"Of course." Vader fumbled through his chariot for a clay jar adorned with dark figures. "It's full of bad luck and as long as the jar is closed it will stay there. I'll have to warn the bride not to open it."

"You know, Anakin, it's a wonder they still invite you to these things."

Inside, the festivities were in full swing. The already glittering Olympus was positively brilliant with the celebration. The other guests were already so busy enjoying themselves they didn't even notice the latecomer, as they sang, danced, and eagerly consumed the assortment of delicacies lined along the room length tables.

Vader would say this for the Olympians, they did know how to throw a party.

He presumed that the beaming dark-haired woman in the center of it all was the bride, but his eyes only lingered on her long enough to determine she was not the springtime goddess.

He scanned the multicolored chaos for any sign of Amidala, but found none.

"Looking for someone?"

He hasn't realized that his brother had followed him in so closely.

"I'm just looking for the nectar," Vader hid his surprise with a scowl.

As usual, Obi Wan knew him too well. "I haven't seen you this tense since we fell into the Styx your first century in the Underworld."

"You fell in and I rescued you, remember?"

"Oh, right." Obi Wan's chuckle faded and he sighed. "The high gods made their decision. Remember that, Anakin. I know you don't like it but you must respect their judgment."

Leave it to Obi Wan to lecture him at a wedding. The crowd parted for Vader as he stalked off in the direction of the feast, determined to sate his disappointment with nectar, at least until the siren revealed herself. This was probably good. It would give him time to collect himself before speaking with her.

He attempted to quiet the twisting in his stomach with ambrosia while he scanned the crowd. She had to be here somewhere. But as fate would have it he didn't have to wait much longer. The siren's lilting voice found him even over the musicians and other guests.

He snapped to attention and traced the sound to a far corner where Amidala stood with a small group of gods and nymphs. She was talking to a man he vaguely recognized as the groom, laughing at something he had said, and Vader had never admired anyone more than the man who was making Amidala smile.

He watched from afar, relishing the freedom he had to look at her as much as he liked while anonymous in this sea of guests. He had been foolish to wonder if Amidala had been a dream—she looked exactly like he remembered her. Possibly lovelier. Now his greedy gaze sought every detail of the spring goddess.

Her face was still covered in that white and red makeup, he noted with disappointment. He wanted to see her as she really was...

"What are you looking at?" A voice behind him inquired, rudely reminding him of existences besides Amidala's.

"Why does everyone keep doing that?" He grumbled, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the siren to face Ahsoka.

"So you finally made it, Lord Vader," she said, eyes shining with mirth. "Are the festivities living up to your expectations?"

"The last one was probably more amusing. I don't think this one will include any war inducing apples."

Ahsoka snorted. "Isn't your kingdom big enough already?"

Vader smirked but couldn't prevent his gaze from drifting over to Amidala once more.

In a flash Ahsoka was right beside him. To the untrained eye it looked as if she had vanished and reappeared, but Vader knew better. Ahsoka's incredible speed made her the ideal candidate for Olympus' official messenger. It also made her a nuisance at times, but he had to respect anyone who could cause mischief in every realm and consistently get away with it as she did.

From her new angle, Ahsoka followed the direction of his glance. "Oh, I see. She is very pretty."

Before Vader could think of a retort she grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

Vader wasn't prepared, but his protests turned to ash in his mouth as she led him through the crowd and right up to Amidala. All of his rehearsed speeches vanished as soon as the spring goddess's eyes met his.

"Have you all met Vader?" Ahsoka was asking, her voice coming through to him as if they were underwater.

The group eyed him warily except for Amidala whose smile seemed genuine, but it was hard to tell with the pounding in his head. His entire body was encased in flames and his tongue suddenly made of iron. This must be what death felt like.

"Thank you for coming," Vader was aware of the groom shaking his hand, smile appearing only slightly forced. "We are honored by your presence."

"The honor is mine," he heard himself say. Why had he ever left the Underworld?

"It's good to see you again, Anakin," Amidala turned the full power of her smile on him, sending stars swimming through his veins.

Oh, that was why.

Ahsoka and the others glanced at Amidala in surprise at her familiarity but she didn't seem concerned. "How are things in the Underworld?"

"Good. Fine. There's a war going on in Athens so it's been especially busy lately."

Amidala blinked and the others shifted awkwardly. Ahsoka coughed. Damn. He forgot the subject of death made most uncomfortable.

"Amidala, how was this year's harvest?" Ahsoka switched topics with the swiftness of a sea breeze. "We would all like to know," she added with a pointed glance at him.

"It went very well," the spring goddess replied with a smile. "The mortals should be satisfied this year."

Suddenly Vader felt a sharp tap on the back of his head, but when he turned to the messenger goddess she was innocently watching Amidala.

"That's wonderful," he recovered quickly. "I'm sure the mortals are grateful for all you do."

She laughed. "I hope so. Perhaps you should come up to the surface more often and see it for yourself. You might enjoy the sunlight. Don't you think so, Bail?"

"Yes, of course." The groom nodded absently before turning back to Vader. "I'll introduce you to my wife," he immediately smiled at the mention of the woman he loved. "I don't believe you've met."

Vader found himself led away from Amidala and soon he was congratulating the blushing bride. Before he could even catch his breath partygoers were mobbing him. Gods he hadn't seen in centuries were suddenly eager to greet him and compliment him. He had forgotten about this part of Olympus, after so long only socializing with the other high gods and Ahsoka on a regular basis. He knew the wedding guests would all be relieved to see him leave but still they coveted his favor. Or at least they feared his wrath, though he hadn't caused any destruction on Olympus since he was a child and that had been by accident. Well, most of it.

By the time he entangled himself from the fawning guests the party was winding down. He searched for Amidala's scarlet among the crowd but found no sign of her.

He spotted Ahsoka at the feast, shoving figs into her skirts.

"Is Amidala still here?"

The messenger goddess regarded him curiously. "Sorry, I haven't seen her in a few weeks. I think she might have gone."

Vader sighed. Well, what had he really expected? At least he got to see her and speak to her again, however briefly. And maybe she didn't think he was a complete fool, despite his rough start.

"Vader, I know you're a private man but I have to ask," Ahsoka took a few steps closer. "What is happening with you and Amidala?"

"Nothing is happening."

"Then what was that back there? Fine, don't tell me," She shrugged in response to his stubborn silence. "I can guess, anyway."

"There isn't anything to tell." Once the words were out Vader found he had no desire to stop them. "I met her while going to the last high gods' meeting ten years ago and I've thought of her ever since. I don't think she remembered me as fondly."

"She was happy to see you," Ahsoka said with startling sincerity. "I could tell."

"Really?"

"Well, she wants you to come to the surface more often. That's good."

"Are you sure she wasn't just being polite?" Vader asked, attempting to contain the hope fluttering in his chest.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"I suppose I should probably be going myself," said the goddess. "I've got messages to deliver and mortals to confuse. But when I see Amidala I'll give her your regards." She was gone before he could fathom a reply. Typical.

Well, another few decades of darkness awaited him. He supposed it was time to return to the Underworld and bide his time until his next trip to Olympus.

Surprisingly, Vader found he was not ready to leave Olympus just yet. He stepped outside, instantly finding wisps of clouds under his feet. Stars suspended in the inky blackness seemed close enough to touch, their pale glow casting the heavens in muted white.

From up here the mortal realm appeared to be a scattered collection of distant lights, but he could vividly feel the existences down below. Every life form from the smallest mayfly to the most powerful king was destined to become his subject, and as such he could feel their life threads through the moment they snapped. He closed his eyes and breathed in the night air, feeling each life slipping away at that moment, the mixture of fear and peace as their threads were cut coursing through him as if it were his own.

Another presence approached behind him, shattering his reverie. Suddenly his senses were overwhelmed with the aroma of wildflowers.

"Anakin! I'm so glad you're still here."

 **A/N: You called it, sodorland. Impressive. Most impressive.**

 **Shout out to Ahsoka for being such a dedicated wingwoman.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who supported this story! It really helps me stay inspired. I had hoped to get this chapter out sooner but better late than never, I suppose. I hope you all enjoyed the final product, and either way I would love to hear your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

Even as far as celebrations went, weddings on Olympus were extravagant. All of Olympus was in attendance, their elaborate garments washing the hall in every color of the rainbow while transcendent melodies from stringed instruments filled the air.

For the most part Amidala preferred quietly performing her duty on the mortal realm to attending formal events on Olympus, but she did enjoy weddings. Amidst all the pomp and glitter there was a quiet joy in those celebrations not found elsewhere. Besides, she was always prepared for a fancy dress occasion.

But not everyone found them so impressive.

"Can you imagine spending all eternity with one person?" Dorme murmured under the almost excessively upbeat music. "I don't think I would last a century before going mad."

Amidala shook her head, smiling. "I think I would be happy if it were the right person. And it can happen. Look at Sola and Darred-they've made it work this long."

"That's different-it's basically a requirement since she's the goddess of hearth and home. Mortals wouldn't pray to her if she didn't have a happy domestic life herself."

"Her domain probably doesn't hurt, but I think anyone could do it if they were really in love."

Dorme laughed. "Since when are you such a romantic, Amidala?"

"I'm not being romantic," Amidala protested. "I just think commitment that strong is admirable, that's all."

"Perhaps," Dorme still didn't look convinced.

"Not that there's anyone I want to spend eternity with either," the spring goddess quickly added. "But maybe there will be."

She glanced over at the high gods gathered at the feast table, and soon after she met Mon Motha's eye. Amidala knew the east wind goddess was thinking the same thing she was. The high gods continued to push back their request for a meeting and at last here was a chance to speak with them in person, in a location where polite escape was more difficult.

But Bail was a good friend and though he was one of the leading voices in the call for expanding the council Amidala doubted he would appreciate it if they started a debate at his wedding.

So Amidala would restrain herself for the time being.

The groom himself was jubilant, the happiest she had ever seen him. He moved around the room with the energy of a lynx and she might have been envious if she wasn't so happy for him.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Amidala?" He approached her where she stood just past the dance floor.

"Very much. The high gods certainly outdid themselves here," she replied with a glance at the gifts piled up at the center of the room, courtesy of the six. So far Amidala had seen all of the high gods at the celebration save for one. She had thought a wedding would be significant enough occasion for him to venture above ground, but perhaps not. He didn't seem overly concerned with tradition. She really shouldn't even notice these things, but she hadn't yet been able to shake their encounter from her mind. It was like a dream refusing to fade upon waking.

"It's a shame they aren't so eager to help in other areas," Bail remarked.

"It is," Amidala agreed. "It seems like they become more stubborn every decade."

Bail sighed. "They'll have to listen to us eventually, once they realize we aren't going anywhere."

"I hope so. But we don't have to speak about that business now. It's a bit gloomy for this occasion."

"I never thought I would hear that from you," the west wind god chuckled.

Amidala laughed with him. "There's a first time for everything, Bail. But don't get used to it. As soon as the celebration is over we'll get back to work."

The next weeks passed pleasantly in a blur of color, polite conversation, and dance. Amidala was enjoying it, allowing herself a temporary distraction from her duties both on Olympus and the mortal realm, when there was a subtle shift in the air—crackles of energy sparking across the room. She looked up and there he was, hanging about the entrance like some kind of dark satellite. Amidala's legs buckled under her at the sight of him and the room suddenly became much warmer.

"Is that Vader?" Amidala asked. But she already knew the answer.

"Yes," Bail replied, following her gaze. "Not inviting someone, especially a high god, is the height of insult and Breha and I agreed that would not be the best way to begin a marriage."

Amidala nodded, unable to take her eyes off the Underworld god. He was even taller than she remembered, and lingering in the doorway with narrowed eyes scanning the crowd he seemed to pull all the room's gravity towards himself. He stood out like the moon in daylight or a rose among lilies on Olympus. For one thing he was the only guest wearing black, but the distinction ran deeper than that. She somehow knew instinctively that this wasn't his world. She couldn't imagine him residing on Olympus permanently, Underworld god or not. It would be like caging a lion and expecting the animal to flourish.

She considered reintroducing herself, but before she could decide whether or not she wanted to approach the Muses pulled her aside into their lively conversation and by the time she glanced back at the entrance he was gone.

But she soon found that missed chance didn't matter much. It seemed the Fates had other plans in the form of the messenger goddess. A flash in Anakin's eyes when Ahsoka brought him over was enough to let Amidala know he recognized her. But the intensity she found there startled her. Besides that spark of recognition there were other emotions swimming in his unbelievably blue eyes she wasn't expecting. There was joy to be sure, but she couldn't put a name to the other darker emotions she found there. Perhaps even trying to decipher the enigmatic Underworld god was a futile exercise, but Amidala never could resist a challenge.

But Anakin's nervousness in the crowd soon occupied her attention and Amidala's instinct to make him feel at ease quickly took over. Such aversion to the spotlight was surprising for a high god, but she supposed he wasn't used to the crowds on Olympus. She wished she knew how to make him more comfortable. Or better yet, wished she could whisk him away from the chaos altogether.

After what seemed like only an instant of conversation Anakin was on the opposite end of the hall and the other Olympians were clamoring around him. Though he seemed pleased to see her before, pushing through the throng of guests when he was visibly unhappy with the attention did not appeal to her.

After accepting that the Underworld god would be preoccupied for the rest of the celebration the Fates again offered her a chance. The spring goddess noticed him heading outside alone towards the end of the dwindling party and seized her opportunity. This boldness was so unlike her, she knew, but she couldn't be sure of when she would see him next and that thought pushed her to action.

She just hoped the nymphs hadn't noticed or she would never hear the end of it.

So now she found herself standing a few feet away from the dreaded Underworld god, though in that moment he looked anything but dreadful.

"Amidala," he stammered. "I didn't see you...I thought you had gone."

Paradoxically, his flustered expression encouraged her. She took a step further onto the clouds. "No, I was presenting my gift in Breha's chambers. Do you mind if I stay here with you for awhile?"

"Please do," he replied, expression becoming more composed. "Your presence is soothing."

Amidala chose to take that as a compliment, and walked out next to the Underworld god. They stood in silence for a number of heartbeats, side by side staring out into infinity.

Amidala wasn't sure what she was doing there, and that frightened her. She hadn't anticipated how different being alone with him would feel—it was almost like she was four hundred years old again and receiving her first suitor. Her skin was flushed even in the cold night air and her heart was beating so loudly she was surprised he couldn't hear it. You would think she had never spoken with a handsome man before, Amidala thought wryly.

But the fact remained, Amidala had chosen to follow him out here and now she had to stay with that decision. She had come outside without much of a plan except to see Anakin, even knowing that soon he would return to the Underworld and they likely wouldn't meet again until the next Olympian wedding, whenever that turned out to be. She couldn't let herself become too disappointed at that. But in that moment, she didn't want to think about their duties or inevitable separations. She just wanted to stay with him in the glimmering starlight for awhile, create another memory to keep after he had gone.

"It is beautiful," she remarked, partially to escape her thoughts before they suffocated her.

"I suppose," Anakin replied, though his tone was less than enthusiastic. "It might be more beautiful from up here than it is down there."

"I'm not so sure about that," Amidala objected. "They have meadows full of flowers and wonderfully scented pine trees. I always miss those when I'm up here. And I love the water. The nymphs and I like to swim out as far as we can at the seashore and then lay on the beach and let the sun dry us."

Sometime during her passionate defense he had turned to face her. "The sea is incredible," he agreed. "I couldn't believe there was so much water in existence the first time I saw it. I think I was frozen in shock when the waves knocked me over."

She had to smile at that image. "Perhaps you should have gotten Shaak Ti's domain."

Anakin snorted. "It's just as well I didn't get the sea. I hate sand."

Amidala laughed, taking her first real breath since coming outside.

His returning smile was radiant, (she had forgotten how nice his smile was, what a shame almost no one ever got to see it) and just as quickly as it had appeared his happy expression was replaced with a mischievous one.

"Do you take off your makeup to swim? It's difficult to picture you without it."

"Goddesses never have to take off their makeup for anything," Amidala replied with mock indignation. "It's the most durable substance on Olympus."

"More durable than the aegis?"

"Of course."

He was looking at her in that intent way of his again, his eyes two stolen pieces of the dawn and Amidala had to consciously remind herself to breathe. She felt as if he was looking straight through her, as if he could see past the goddess' trappings and directly into the parts of herself she usually preferred to hide.

He took a step closer, slowly reached out and very carefully ran his hand down her arm, his gaze never straying from hers.

Perhaps she should have told him to stop. After all, this was only their second meeting and there was little hope of anything lasting between them considering their circumstances. Giving in to—whatever exactly this was—would only make everything more difficult in the long run.

She did not.

Something in her expression apparently encouraged him and Anakin continued to stroke her, his hand traveling further down her arm.

All at once she was consumed with an almost frantic desire to kiss him, and that longing drowned out any doubts she had left. She leaned in closer as did he and then he was right before her and she couldn't focus on anything except Anakin. He looked a little desperate himself, eyes shining wildly and a lock of tousled hair hanging over his forehead as he enticingly bit down onto his lower lip. Amidala smiled, feeling a bit giddy with the knowledge that she was the one to inspire this reaction in him.

"Now what do we have here?" An accented voice inquired. Amidala spun around to find the wisdom god standing a few feet away, regarding them with folded arms. She hadn't even heard his approach.

"Anakin and I were just discussing the mortal realm and its benefits," Amidala replied, slightly out of breath. But with Anakin no longer touching her, she easily switched back into official Olympus mode.

Obi Wan raised his eyebrows and the effect might have been comical under different circumstances.

She felt almost like a child caught stealing sweets, and it irritated her. Obi Wan was a high god but she was Amidala—goddess of the harvest and bringer of spring. She had nothing to be ashamed of.

"It didn't occur to you that it might be unwise for the two of you to be seen together?"

Did Obi Wan think she was inferior, too minor a deity to associate with a high god? She stood up straighter. "Why shouldn't we be seen together?"

Anakin and his brother exchanged a glance. The spring goddess sensed an entire conversation in that single look but she couldn't understand the language.

"You mean he hasn't told you?" The wisdom god turned back to her.

"Told me what?" Amidala demanded.

"The high gods refused his request to court you ten years ago."

Amidala felt something in her chest collapse. Unable to look at Anakin she swallowed and addressed Obi Wan.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry. I assure you it won't happen again." Not trusting herself to say anything else, she turned and crossed the clouds. In her haste to get as far away as possible Amidala collided with someone as soon as she reentered the hall.

"Amidala! Are you alright?" The sky god's concerned voice shook her from her thoughts.

"I'm fine, Palpatine," she returned with as strong a smile as she could muster. "Just tired. Please excuse me." She only needed to be alone for awhile, and then she would be fine.

It was by chance that Obi Wan saw Amidala slip out onto the balcony after Anakin. He hoped his instincts were wrong but when the moments went by and neither emerged he had to act. Discipline had never been Anakin's strong suit and Obi Wan wasn't sure he believed his younger brother could withstand this kind of temptation, inexperienced as he was.

When his fears were proven correct Obi Wan ended it as quickly as he could. Now his brother was giving him a look that could rival Medusa's and the wisdom god knew there was no escaping this argument.

"You didn't tell Amidala about the high gods' refusal?" Obi Wan finally broke their tense silence.

"I didn't think to mention it."

"She deserved to know. Don't you think so, Anakin?"

"I think you shouldn't have been the one to tell her. I was going to do it when the timing was right."

"And how long would it have taken for the timing to be right? You're fortunate it was me and not one of the other high gods that saw you with her tonight."

"Yes, thank you, my dear brother. I'm so grateful."

Anakin's sarcasm got under Obi Wan's skin as it always did and the wisdom god felt his temper rising. "Don't you have any honor? Or common sense, for that matter?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Amidala is a leader in the movement to expand decision making to the rest of Olympus. You're one of the high gods. Did it occur to you she might find your interest in her a means to achieve that goal?"

As soon as the words were out Obi Wan realized that was perhaps not the best way to voice his concern, but Anakin had a way of clouding his judgment until it was too late.

His younger brother's eyes flashed dangerously and Obi Wan braced himself for one of Anakin's rages. But to his surprise his brother turned and went inside without another word.

Obi Wan sighed. He hated it when Anakin was angry with him, as much as he never let on. He wished he knew how to show Anakin he was trying to protect him as much as follow the high gods' orders.

 **A/N: So do you hate me now? Did you love it? Either way, let me know in a review!**

 **As always, thanks for reading and especially thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

 **Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays, everyone!**


End file.
